


Need the rain (for my rainbow)

by sandy9ice



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark租了一台造雨机，安排雨中接吻求得Eduardo的原谅</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need the rain (for my rainbow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanting the rain (for my rainbow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184065) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



Mark真的希望能下雨。他坐在窗边，没有在思念什么，没有，他从不那么干。他在编程，然后恰好能怒视太阳。太阳瞪回他。他大声地叹了口气。

 

“怎么了？”Chris问，出于他对朋友的关心。

 

“你是在想念Wardo吗？”Dustin说，一点也不圆滑，非常直接。

 

“没下雨”，Mark说，就好像这样阳光灿烂的好天气是这个世界上最悲惨的事情。

 

“Mark，你必须得停止纠缠（Wardo）天气的事。这不健康。”

 

Dustin叫起来，“你也能在太阳下面想念他。那样会显得你不是那么郁郁寡欢，也没那么戏剧化。为什么你就不能直接飞过去看他呢？新加坡又不是在世界的尽头。”

 

这是Mark自Facebook以来听过的最好的主意。

 

*

 

新加坡也没下雨。天气非常，非常晴朗。但空气很潮湿。Mark必须脱掉他的帽衫，因为他忘记穿越过半个地球后到达的地方正值盛夏。

 

Mark已经就位，就坐在Eduardo新加坡的办公室外面。他知道Eduardo中午要外出参加一次商务会议。他很确定这个，因为他可能付给了Eduardo其中的一个商业伙伴一笔钱，好让他举行一次商务会议，然后付给了他更多钱让他签署保密条款。他很庆幸自己有许多钱，因为这大概是这个计划中最便宜的一部分。

 

他在用笔记本上网。他喜欢在线看小黄书，他能像在工作一样专注。他完全可以全神贯注的手淫，而没有人会怀疑他在做什么。任何时候，只要他拎着笔记本，人们就会认为他在工作，然后他们就会让他一个人呆着，不去打扰他。当然他是在工作的，千真万确，但是他也像其他人一样喜欢小黄书。而且 LiveJournal上有许多很棒的作品。他抬起头来前刚刚给一篇很棒的，描写Mark和Eduardo在雨中接吻的作品留了评论。

 

是的。Eduardo从楼上下来了。他还没看见Mark，这很好。

 

Mark确保电脑里的重要信息都已经保存好了。因为如果一切按计划进行，他之后可能会需要一台新电脑。

 

他在Eduardo走出门时发出了信号。

 

开始下雨了。

 

（他是个亿万富翁。他想要下雨，那为什么不干脆从Scott Rudin制作公司租一台人工降雨装置（从那部电影上映后他们就欠他的），然后在Eduardo工作的大楼外使用它呢？Mark真他妈是个天才。）

 

Eduardo湿透了。“这他妈……”

 

他看见Mark穿着T恤和牛仔裤站在那里，就好像回到了2003年。

 

“Mark！MARK！”Eduardo在雨里提高了音量。Mark一瞬间很庆幸他没顺便租了雷电制造机。大概他应该发个信号给他们让他们把雨调小一点。

 

他发了信号。

 

雨下得更大了。

 

OOPS。

 

“你干嘛呢，Mark？”Eduardo在大雨里问。（这个雨水是温暖的，因为Mark就是这么周到的一个人，他不想Wardo感冒。）有许多人在盯着看。大概是因为大晴天却下了这么大的雨。而且他们头顶上还有一条巨大的彩虹。

 

Mark能看出来Eduardo湿透了。他的衣服紧贴在身上，Eduardo这样显得更性感了。真是令人惊愕的火辣，而现在Eduardo站在他面前，他不确定他应该说什么。他快速在脑海里过滤那些看过的线上小说，过滤出那些小说里Mark对Wardo使用了让他们重归于好的片段。他不确定他是应该说我不想道歉但我确实想说对不起，还是直接跳过这段，说我想你，我有告诉过你我爱你吗？

 

Eduardo倾身靠近了Mark，将手罩在嘴边对他说话（这么做有点蠢，因为这么做并不能真的让Mark听清他在说什么，但是技术员们应该注意到他们现在交谈有困难，所以要把雨调小一点。）“你能不能给我解释一下为什么我会站在室外冲凉？”

 

“我正在试着创造一个浪漫时刻”，Mark脱口而出。

 

“什么？”

 

Eduardo的头发湿淋淋的贴在他的额头上，而且他的眼神暗了下来。

 

Mark决定直接展示给他看，所以他穿着人字拖走近他，站在他面前，纯洁地亲吻他。只是轻刷过嘴唇的那种。这一切看起来就像是魔法。他希望此刻永恒。（他非常确定他看见了至少一道闪光灯的亮光，所以他还能再看见的。）

 

“我想在雨里吻你”，Mark说，屏住了呼吸。“还有，我爱上你了。”

 

Eduardo眨了眨眼睛。雨水跑进他眼睛里了。他发现自己在微笑。“我就在等你什么时候能发现自己的感情。”

 

“Wardo，我——”

 

Eduardo打断了他，拉过Mark，给了他一个真切的吻。Mark张开了嘴，Eduardo舔了进来，他们在接吻，舌头交缠，手穿梭在发间，这是完美的浪漫电影情节。Mark希望这一切都能永远继续下去。他很清楚他起码能熬夜三天。他觉得有围观的人在鼓掌，可能还有人放了音乐，但这些都不重要。不像Eduardo那么重要。有声音从Eduardo的外套口袋里传出来，Mark也能感觉到自己的手机，大概要在口袋里震动一阵子了。Mark无视了它，嘴唇依旧紧贴着Eduardo，但是Eduardo温柔地打断了，他的手有些不情愿地从Mark的头发里滑出来，顺势放到了他腰间。Mark贴着Eduardo因为接吻而红肿的嘴唇叫“Wardo”，Eduardo在能推开他前，再一次放任了他。

 

“Mark”，他提醒道。浪漫画面被现实打破了，因为Eduardo看上去像是要进行一场激烈的对话。但是他的手还在Mark腰上，确切地说有一只手在Mark的屁股上。他拿开了Mark解着他衬衫纽扣的手。他现在开始脸红了，因为他意识到这儿还有一大票观众，而且他们正站在某栋大楼外面，实际上是站在某栋大楼外面的演讲台上。他确保双手都放在亲切合理的地方。“呃，实际上我还有个会”，Eduardo承认道。

 

“我知道”，Mark说，无法掩饰的沾沾自喜，“是我召集的。”雨还在下，Mark想伸出舌头感受雨水。他这么干了。

 

Eduardo大笑起来。

 

Mark真的想念这笑声。他想再一次亲吻Eduardo。

 

“也许你应该再检查一下，万一那个会很重要呢？”Mark说，他依然能感觉到自己的电话在剧烈震动，Eduardo的电话再次响起来。他有点担忧现在的状况。太形象生动了。他非常确定他已经清楚地向Eduardo表示了他想要和他一起站在彩虹下接吻，然后大团圆结局。除了不是老少皆宜的这一点。

 

“那不重要”，Eduardo真诚地说，一如那时他说“我为你而来。”

 

Mark爱这样的他，他确实是，但是他还是挑了挑眉，表达着类似，真的？看看现在谁是那个浪漫的傻瓜？的意思。

 

“好吧，这可能是很重要，鉴于我们俩挡住了一栋大楼的出口，而且我觉得我在人群里看见了三个媒体从业人员。”Eduardo坦白道。不情不愿地从Mark身上收回了手。

 

Mark试着在他的手离开时不发出呜咽声。因为他不想让人们认为他是个会呜咽出声的人。所以他用一声充满男子气概的咳嗽声掩盖过去了。

 

“你还好吗？”Eduardo问，听起来有点担心。

 

这太似曾相识了。当时说“I NEED YOU”真的很不合适，因为Erica已经是很久之前的事了，而他居然花了这么长时间才发现他真正想要的是Eduardo。他一直想着Eduardo，甚至比那个疯狂的Christy更甚，与噢—他只是我最好的——朋友这情况完全相反。他想要Eduardo的每一寸，他想要感受到每一部分的他，他愿意为Eduardo放弃所有。他想要Eduardo跟他一起，你懂的，是跟他在一起。一直在一起，永远在一起。

 

“是的”，Mark说，希望更有说服力一些。

 

Eduardo的电话还在响。

 

他们最终都开始摸索自己的手机。

 

（Mark让雨停下来，因为水和电之间不那么友好。手势不起作用，所以他不得不单腿跳上跳下。他几乎丢了一只人字拖。）

 

Mark已经打电话给摄像了，因为他知道这一切会发生。他并非不懂人情世故。说真的，他又不是机器人。以及，他完全仔细研究过人情世故之类。所以他很庆幸自己不用接那些电话——尴尬与否都不用接。但是Dustin传了很多信息来。

 

我在CNN直播里看见你俩了：D

 

现在Wardo要做的就是倒挂起来，这样我们就能看见蜘蛛侠之吻了。

 

你俩太甜蜜了

 

在巨大的彩虹下接吻。

 

我就知道！MARKKKKKKKK你就是弯的。你还让Wardo弯了。每个人都娘兮兮的。我们都为你们高兴。

 

Chris疯了。

 

有史以来最棒的吻！！！！再来一个！！！

 

Mark叹息。确信Dustin真的很想让他在世界这一头公然勃起还是啥的。并不是说他会在这种公开场合退缩，因为在他被逮捕前Chris就会先杀了他。先平静下自己。然后瞥了一眼Eduardo。

 

Eduardo看上去松了口气，因为他发现打来电话的只是Ben。他大概想要细节。许多的细节。Eduardo拒绝了，然后拒接所有来电，开始检查他的信息。

 

Eduardo叹气。Dustin给他发了些他在高清电视上看见他俩的感想，还有Mark的乳头。见鬼，他现在无法停止去细想这些了。Mark只穿了一件单薄的T恤，该死的，你能看清楚他身上任何部位。他不想每个人都能看见那些。Eduardo脱下他的外套披在Mark身上。（他能听见人群中异口同声的尖叫。）

 

Mark忙着给Dustin发一连串粗鲁的ASCII代码。他发出去了，感觉到非常骄傲。

 

他们都关掉了电话，因为他们发现媒体们正举着麦克风和摄像机接近他们。

 

“我们离开这儿吧”，Eduardo说，手已经回到Mark背上，他能感觉到他的T恤还是湿的。

 

“好的”，Mark说，抓起了他的帽衫还有MacBook。他的笔记本毁掉了，他的保险公司一定恨他。因为显然“Eduardo”不是一个很好的索赔理由。都他妈的见鬼去吧。他是个亿万富翁。而且现在他还有一个亿万富翁的男朋友。这一次他完全确定。

 

\------------

From: Chris 

To: Mark 

 

我真的很为你和Eduardo高兴，而且我很庆幸你俩都解决了个人问题。

下一次你俩要在彩虹下上演他妈的好莱坞式的浪漫一吻前拜托让我知道。

 

From: Dustin 

To: Mark 

[附件：彩虹吻]

 

看看这个。他们把那个吻做成MV了。

 

From: Mark 

To: Scott 

 

谢谢你给我人工造雨机。我很满意结果。这玩意儿卖吗？我真的很想要买一台。

 

FIN


End file.
